


The girl of my dreams

by Creativity19



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativity19/pseuds/Creativity19
Summary: What happened when Archie comes back? And what happened graduation night?





	The girl of my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction that I didn't do for homework. I finally feel confident to post this. Hope you all like it.

"Hey, son it's been awhile” my dad said as Archie embrace him with a hug.

 “Sorry, dad I've been busy with my new album”. 

    He’s been gone for about  five years. He bought a bus ticket after highschool and never looked back. It was the best decision he ever made. He was signed by a record a week after playing his guitar and songs on the street. After, all the shady business with the lodges, he decided to pick up his guitar and write some songs about falling in, falling out, and never stop loving. He look out the window looking at the view of Sweetwater. All the memories came flooding in of his friends and his adventures. (God  being home again felt good) he thought. Not much has changed. He felt like the sixteen years old kid who that thought he could take on the world on his own. It a good thing that has friend were there when he couldn't. 

    They got to his street, his smile was so wide. He was finally home, but for some strange reason he couldn't take find eye off the white house next to his. His mind came to her. He started to picture her. Her blond ponytail and her memorizing smell of strawberries. The girl who shared midnight talks and glances with him through a window. Maybe they could finally get it right  this time. First, he needed to find her 

     “Dad, have you seen Betty?” Archie questioned. The last thing he heard she was heading to New York to work on getting a degree in journalism.

 

   Unfortunately, his dad has heard anything about Betty except she hasn’t been around much either. They reach the door and all Archie could think of was he was going to call his best friend again. Things could be how they use to be. His dad turns on the lights and  popped out familiar faces. Of course, his dad planned a surprise party. He was good at finding Archie's old high school friends.

  “Ronnie, how you’ve been?”. When Archie left Riverdale he left everyone behind. He needed a fresh start. He knows he broke Veronica's heart, but he had to get out of the “mob” which was her family.

“Archiekins, I missed you” as she gave me kiss on both cheeks. She went on about fashion school, and left out how she is slowly taking over the family business.

 

 He search the rest of the plans for Jughead and Betty, but found neither what he did find another ginger like himself.

 

“Hey Cheryl, how is it going? How is Toni? Archie asked. He trying to get to his more important question like where is Betty? Cheryl told him everything she been up to like how she is getting married to Toni next month, and how her darling cousin Betty would be the maid of co honor with Veronica. They made an excellent team when put together. There was his chance to see her again.

 

All of a sudden he saw the blonde of his dreams sitting down at the table. He stood there.

 

***Flashback to to graduation night***

 

“Can you believe we graduated? Goodbye Riverdale!” Archie shouted.Of course he had to tell Betty he was leaving. She was going to be fine. She was going places. She got in the college of her dream. They would talk every weekend and see each other every holiday. 

 

They  had decide to have a little graduation party by themselves with couple cans off beer, because unfortunately for the tenth million time Betty and Jughead were on a break. Something about the going to different colleges, or their parents dating. Who knew, they were the on and off again couple of the century. The other ditcher found better plans.  They should have know she would have ditch them for a party. Oh well they had each other Archie had been single for over a year. He could connect with anyone, but Betty. They were best friends and that is what he kept telling himself. 

    Archie has been single for over  a year. He could connect with anyone, but  Betty. They were best friends and that is what he kept telling himself.

 

“ What does Archibald want to do on him last days is boring Riverdale” Betty smiled gorgeously.

“Well Elizabeth. I think I want to dance”he smirked. The extended his hand to Betty. She was very hesitant to take, but she did. If it were fate the Ed Sheeran song came on.

 

_ Cause we were just kids when we fell in love _ __  
_ Not knowing what it was _ __  
_ I will not give you up this time _ __  
__ But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own   
And in your eyes you're holding mine

    They were flowing on cloud as they dance closely and  intimately. 

 

_ Now I know I have met an angel in person _ __  
_ And she looks perfect _ __  
_ I don't deserve this _ _  
_ __ You look perfect tonight

 

    Archie dipped Betty. He gaze at her lip for a second before  she noticed. They stare intensely in each other eyes and they kissed. At that moment they knew that it was the perfect timing for both of them. 

 

    Suddenly, it was just a kiss this time. One thing lead to another. He ripped off her shirt and fumbled with her pants. He took off his clothes until he was in his boxers. He realized how far they went, but when he was looking at her all he could see was  angel standing in front of him. He laid her down on his couch. His emotional we're going wild. He craved her and you bet he was going to devour her. He loved turning her on. Figuring out her body. He worked his way from her mouth to her breast. Finally He was at the moment he wanted; waited until she gave him the okay. He thrusted first time softly making sure not to hurt her.

 

      “ I won't break” she breathes it heavily and caress his face. He took her advice and went in stronger and when he heard her moan for the first time he felt like was going to explode right there. He wanted to hear it forever, and when she came she yelled his name. He felt like he all the trophies his gone this was best one. They laid on the couch naked cuddling. It was the best moment

 

Until, reality hit them. Jughead was eventually going to come to him sense Archie thought. He put them in his pocket.

 

He walked through the front and saw his dad in the kitchen.  He was surprised that his dad didn't hear them with Betty not able to control herself or did he? All his dad did was smile. “Was your graduation as good as you imagine?” his dad smirk. 

 

“Even better. I don't think I'll ever forget this night” he said with a goofy smile. When he got to his room he through Betty's pink panties in his drawer near his bed. He'll give it back to her when he see her. Two week had passed and there no sign of Betty. He went to the house next door, and Alice opened it and explain to him that Betty left two days ago to college in Chicago, Illinois.  That's the day his heart broke into a million of pieces. 

 

**Back to present**

 

“Betty! How are you?” he yelled. He rush over to talk to her. He see a strawberry blonde little girl sitting in her lap. His smile drops. It can't be.

“Arch things have been great. This is my daughter,  Emma.” She said awkwardly. She was the cutest thing and almost five. Almost like a mini Betty. Okay, There only two reason. One, she got married. Two, the little girl is his. She does have his smile, but her blue eyes throws him off. God she was adorable. He think that maybe reason two is because he hoping that Betty did not marry anyone and it seem like  the timing is right. He can't remember if he used protection or not. It was in the moment can you blame him. He jointed back to reality and look down at her ring finger. There was a silver wedding band.

“ You didn't tell me you were married? When did happen? And why wasn't I invited?” Archie interrogated her. 

 

“It was three months after highschool. Jughead and I thought it was best before the twins were born.” She explained

 

(Twins! Jughead! Marriage!) Where running through his head. Then he remembered that twin ran in her family and there was always the possibility of Betty having twin of her own.

 

“Where is Jughead and the little one”

 

“Getting some dessert for us. Here they are now” 

 

Jughead walked over with his arms filled with different kinds of desserts.

 

“Betty, I don't think I grabbed enough dessert for the rest of you” Jughead laugh

 

Following behind him was a shy little boy. The little boy was wearing Jughead's old crown beanie. He had a dark hazel eyes. One thing he did know they definitely take after their mother.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @ creativity1999


End file.
